User blog:CaffeineEnthusiast/Act 6 (rewritten version)
Writing 'While you were knocked out' was too much of a bother so I rewrote the ending gettin straight to the point, this Act is also the end of the arc 'Difficulty 1' You didn’t find any nails or glue on your room, you think that this is because that this is actually a new room. Oh well, you exit your room and go in the door of your roommate to get some nails, but suddenly a voice from some sort of speaker said “As of this moment you cannot enter this room”. In other words it means that no one lives there yet. Bummer, you plan to check on that room with the bar and the TV. You honestly have no idea what that room is called. After entering you look around, that little girl is still tending that bar, the besides her, there is some guy with red hair wearing a yellow headband watching TV. You approach to him closer and check out what he’s watching, oh god it’s Bugarally. You hate this show, but you can see the kid incredibly hyped for the things going on in Bugarally. The show then rolls into the credits, he sighs and finally he catches your attention. “Oh! You must be the new kid! Name’s Kota Fujiki”, he stands up and pats your shoulder. Good lord he’s a tall person, you ask if he has any nails to spare for your poster, and apparently he does. Hurray! He informs you that they’re in his room so you go there in his room. After several minutes of walking you make it to Kota’s room, he opens the door and what you saw was a huge bundle of things. There were Bugarally posters and Bugarally merchandise everywhere! There were some clothing all over the floor with the same design that Kota is wearing right now. Guess God Eaters don’t wear the same clothes over and over again, he goes through his large pile of clothes while you sit at his messy bed waiting for him. After like 2 minutes he finally finds the box of nails he was looking for, you grab the box of nails and thank him. You then leave out of his room and hurry yourself to the elevator. You enter the elevator and press the floor where your room is. ' You exit the elevator and head to your room, you open the door to your room and enter. You turn your head to the poster, the time has finally come. You grab the poster and look at your room for the perfect spot to hang your poster, three seconds of looking later you finally find it. Right beside your bed, you place the poster on a wall and stick the nails on the corner so it can stick. Absolutely wonderful, now when you wake up at the right side you can see Jonathan Joestar’s wonderful abs and biceps when you wake up. You then imagine how you would react seeing the poster as you wake up. It really hypes you! But you cannot just waste today just by thinking about Jonathan’s abs, you must sleep! You look at the clock and see that it’s 10:01pm. It’s time to tuck in. You go into your bed and rest for the day. <6 hours of sleeping later> You open your eyes slowly, though it was blurry you saw a nice chisel of abs on your view. You already know who this person is, it’s Jonathan Joestar. You then somehow feel incredibly energized despite waking up recently, Jonathan has given you energy for today! ”Thank you Jonathan” you whispered as you press your cheek Jonathan’s strong looking biceps. Your stomach then grumbles, you’re hungry. You stop pressing your cheek at those sexy biceps and exit your room. You proceed to the elevator and presumably go to the canteen, wherever it is. You enter the elevator and examine the buttons, there is one labeled for the canteen. How neat. You press that button and descend into the Canteen floor, after a few minutes of descending you make it to the canteen. It is filled with the bustle of God Eaters moving and eating. Over at the distance you see Allen eating with Kota, Nana and some other people you don’t know. But of course you still need to eat so you go in line for the meal for today. But good lord the line is incredibly long, usually in situations like this you would walk away but you are so hungry that you HAVE to wait. And so you waited and waited. Finally after like 30 minutes or so you are now in line to specifically choose your meal, your options are: Eggs with Bacon and Rice The usual Filipino Breakfast The leftovers from the fridge American Style Breakfast Toast Toast w/ butter Toast w/ butter and eggs French Toast French toast with eggs bacon and butter The classic plain ol’ cereal So many choices! It’s so hard for you to choose, you then decide on eating French toast with eggs bacon and butter, because why not? The canteen person then give you a plate of bread with eggs, bacon and butter. But the eggs, bacon and butter weren’t really what they are. They are only just imitations made by the Development team world wide. The only real thing might probably be the bread. You grab your plate and exit out of the line, now for the hardest choice ever; where to seat in the canteen. Though naturally it would be a easy thing since there are so many to choose from but some other people are seated on the seats and you don’t trust them or feel uneasy with them. You then look around for the perfect seat to be alone, there are none. With no other choice you go to Allen’s side of the table. Allen’s friends look at you like you’re that one weird kid who plays Yu-Gi-Oh, but Allen is just surprised that you sat down. “Hayden! I didn’t expect you to be here!” he said excitedly, despite being in a canteen he didn’t have a plate at his side of the table, but before you mention this Allen says “I know I don’t have a plate, it’s because I already finished eating” he said. You turn your head at Allen’s buddies and oh boy one is tall, he wore a purple hat and jacket. The guy somehow reminds you of one of the JoJo characters, there’s another one with white hair and wore incredibly fancy clothing, and lastly there’s Nana. You already know what she looks like. “Good grief, who’s this new kid Allen” the guy with the purple hat asked, holy shit he IS like that character from JoJo. “Hello, what is your name recruit?” the girl with white hair asked, you told her your name. She nods after that. What a meaningful conversation you had. But what are their names? You ask your leader what their names are, and so Allen introduces them. “The one with the purple sense of fashion is Gilbert McLane and the one with the white hair is Ciel Alencon” “Nice to meet you” they both said, another meaningful conversation! “Oh Allen! I think it’s time we go our mission!” Nana reminded him, so I guess that’s why they were eating breakfast together. But Allen told them to go ahead because he has something to tell you. They all leave while Allen stays with you on the table, he explains you that since he can’t be with you all the time. It’s time that you learn how to assign yourself on a mission. “When you go to the main lounge place, go downstairs and there you will either see a girl with red long hair or a girl with short blonde hair, ask her for missions and bam! You’re done” he instructed, the instructions seem pretty simple to you. He then stands up goes to wherever his friends are. But wait, you haven’t eaten your breakfast yet! Eat it up you silly person. ' What a yummy breakfast that was! Now that you’re done you should probably assign yourself for a mission, so you up and do that. You get out of your table and move to the elevator. After you entered you press the button for the main lounge of the Branch. The elevator door then closes and you start to ascend. The elevator stops ascending and the door opens, God Eaters and all the likes are walking around working and such. You exit the elevator and go downstairs. You look to the right and see a girl with long red hair, this is the person you’re supposed to look for. You then proceed in front of her. Then she speaks “Oh! You must be Hayden! Nice to meet you I’m Hibari Takeda!” she said as she shook your hands, this might be the start of a new friendship but for now you have to focus on doing an objective. You ask Hibari for a mission for you to do, she grabs a tablet of some sort and hands it to you. She tells you that it’s the choices of objectives you can choose. On the tablet there were two buttons, the main missions and side-missions. You ask Hibari what the difference of a Main Mission is between a Side-Mission, she tells that Side-Missions are commonly used for farming for materials while Main Missions are once in a lifetime sort of thing. You thank her for the info and select the Main Mission and then a Mission Rank selector appeared, it seems that Rank 1 is only available. You select Rank 1 and the following missions are displayed: 1 Missions Mission Name: DINOSAUR THING ON THE ABANDONED FACTORY Mission Rank: 1 Awards: 500fc Ogre Helmet Ogre Claws Information: Three Ogretails have invaded the abandoned factory place! Quickly apprehend them! >ACCEPT --------------------------------- Mission Name: WEIRD IRON MAIDEN THING ON MY BACKYARD Mission Rank: 1 Awards: 120fc Pixie Dust (lol jk Pixie Needle) Pixie Needle Information: Please take out this Cocoon Maiden on the grass place thank you. >ACCEPT ---------------------------------- Mission Name: HARD MISSION FOR A RANK 1 PLEB LIKE YOU Mission Rank: 1 Awards: 910fc Pixie Needle Ogre Helmet Information: Three Ogretails and five Cocoon Maidens have been located in that big city place, reports say that they are slowly moving in the Asian region. Please eliminate quickly, and also there may be a slight chance that a Vajra is approaching in the location. >ACCEPT What an interesting array of choices! Though you can only pick one, this is a hard decision for you so you decide based on the difficulty and the cash prize. After a good long read through the list, you finally decide on the mission HARD MISSION FOR A RANK 1 PLEB LIKE YOU. You press the ACCEPT button and suddenly the screen shows the following: TIME- 40:00 TARGETS: Ogretail (0/3) Cocoon Maiden (0/5) PREVIOUS RECORD: N/A = What is this? You ask yourself, Hibari then explains that that is the Mission Record, which can show the time remaining on a certain mission and that displays your remaining targets. Despite being used as a watch to check for remaining mission time, it’s also used to show off to people that you just finished some hard aragami for 3 minutes or some shit. But another question arises, what happens if you don’t finish the deadline? Hibari answers. “If a person doesn’t finish the deadline, they will be forced to retreat from the mission and another God Eater will be assigned to handle the situation themselves”. Wow that sucks, but there’s more. “The God Eater that has been retreated will not be able to receive their award once retreated, their mission record on the certain mission will remain as unfinished” Hibari said a lot of stuff but the sentence that hit you the most is that your reward will not be received if you fail to finish the mission before the deadline. I mean damn, losing all that cash you could’ve earned! Such a waste! You then set your mindset on finishing the mission quickly, you feel incredibly determined! You head to the God Arc storage but accidentally bump Kota on the way to the door. “Oh hey, Hayden was it? Heading to a mission?” he asked, you nod. He then gives you a piece of advice. If you were to last longer in the battlefield, it is suggested that you bring some items he said. He took out 5 pills from his pocket. “Here these are Restore Pills! The 2nd version even! You know usually they don’t give these to Rank 1s yet” he said “But since you somehow contributed on the Rank 9 mission Allen sent you on, I guess they gave you an exception!” he then tells you good luck and heads to wherever he’s going. You enter in the God Arc storage area and search for wherever your God Arc is. While looking you didn’t notice a white haired girl walk behind you, she taps your shoulder and you are suddenly jolted. You look behind to see who it was, it was Licca. You ask where your God Arc is stored, she tells you to follow her and after only two steps you make it to your God Arc. Now all you have to do is put your armlet on that arm thing, and so you did. The red case that previously covered it now unravels, despite the fact that you used it yesterday. It still had a nice glossy touch to the edge. That is absolutely beautiful. You grab your God Arc, thank Licca and head your way to the helipad. You enter the helicopter but unlike yesterday, you are completely alone. You close the door to the helicopter once it starts ascending, you then start looking around the empty passenger seats. Despite the loud whirrinng of the helicopter, you can’t help but feel like the place is quiet. Without knowing you end up taking a nap. ' You are suddenly awoken by the sudden descent of the helicopter, you’ve made it. You grab your God Arc and open the door, you then realise that you are still airborne. Golly ''you thought to yourself while suppressing the amount of shock and fear you are feeling right now. You go to the pilot and ask if he can kindly lower the helicopter at a lower height, but he replied that God Eaters usually jump. You were supposed to say that’s bizarre but then you remembered that God Eaters have superhuman strength, and coincidentally YOU are a God Eater. Talk about awkward, you then jump out of the helicopter and land on a strange square ditch of some sort. Beyond the ditch is a church that has two pathways, but the two pathways do not lead to any new places. You jump down and head to the left pathway, there you saw the entrance of the church and a entrance to another building. You walk to the entrance, but then as you walked something sprouted below you! You jump backwards as it sprouted, the thing that sprouted had an appearance of a iron maiden. Could it be the Cocoon Maiden that the mission log mentioned? You don’t have time to think about this! You have to defend yourself! You aim your weapon at your enemy and prepare to strife, you give the Cocoon Maiden a menacing stare,then after that you charge. But then you stop because you were nearly stabbed by a bunch of spikes protruded by the aragami. Looks like this one’s tough! You then charge and simultaneously slash slice the aragami in half, it was a success. You then turn around and devour the core using your God Arc of course. You then continue proceeding inside that building you found. Inside you saw two Ogretails devouring a recent kill, you then move in and swiftly kill the first Ogretail, the second one notices you and attempts to jump on you. You jump backwards quickly causing it to miss, you then attack it. It was successful but the cut wasn’t deep enough, despite your intense attack the beast still stood firm. Looks like you’re going to have to try harder than that. You then make your second attack, this time it was down for sure. You devour the two ogretails. Without noticing there was something on your pocket, it’s a phone of some sort. Someone must’ve put it in, you open the phone. The screen showed the following. [] [|ARG-INFO|] [|MESSAGING|] STATUS Time Remaining: 38:03 Target/s: Ogretail (2/2) Cocoon Maiden (1/5) Status: In Progress Judging from the screen, you can obviously conclude that what you have now is a phone to check on the progress of your mission, this is really handy! Whoever put the phone on your pocket secretly must be a nice guy! You put the phone back in your pocket and search for the remaining Cocoon Maidens. You walked inside the church and found two Cocoon Maidens, you slayed the two of them and quickly devoured both. Now you have two more Cocoon Maidens to deal with, you exit the church and head to the opposite side. There you saw a building with many exits or something. You enter there and coincidentally you find a Cocoon Maiden, mainly because it shot you. You kill it quickly, one more target to kill. But then your phone makes a ringtone, the messaging client seems to be flashing. You press the messaging client and start a conversation with the certain person: MESSAGE-LOG OperatorHibari: Hello, Hayden? Are you there? HaydenEmerson: Yeah I’m here, I’m on my last aragami. Are you messaging me for good luck? OperatorHibari: Wait what? No! Listen there’s an incoming aragami coming! And you s>hould finish up quick HaydenEmerson: Wait, is it that ‘Vajra’ thing that was mentioned on the mission info thing? OperatorHibari: Yep, it is and like I said, finish up quickly because this aragami is usually not taken for beginners HaydenEmerson: Why? OperatorHibari: DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO ASK?! HaydenEmerson: Yes Hibari, I do have to ask because remember? Newbie here? OperatorHibari: Ugh, just look at the aragami info on your phone thing. While doing that finish up your mission HaydenEmerson: Mkay, mkay I will Conversation Ended at 10:12am What a lovely conversation, now that you want to know what Vajra is, you select the aragami info menu. Then there were multiple categories such as small aragami, medium aragami, large aragami and more. But of course there was also a text searching option so you do that instead of going through every damned menu in existence. You type in the letters ‘Vajr’ and suddenly a suggestion for a Vajra appeared, you select on it. It then showed a picture of a Vajra, the Vajra showed a tiger of some sort with a weird cape tentacle thing on the back of it. Electricity seems to be around the air on the picture, you think that this must be some screen effect. Below the picture is the information of the Vajra (credits to the God Eater wikia): ''Aragami Difficulty: 2~3 Elemental Weakness: Blaze/Divine/Freeze Weak Point/s: Head, Front Legs, Tail A giant Aragami resembling a tiger. Moves so fast and can easily outmaneuver the enemy. Unleashes electric shocks from the cape-like organ on its back. First appeared in southwestern Eurasia, but can now be found throughout the continent. Seems like the electricity was no joke after all, it really does shoot electric attacks. You put the phone back in your pocket and search for the remaining Cocoon Maiden, you found it. You then prepare to attack but suddenly! A large amount of lightning strikes you, though this wasn’t caused naturally. No. It was from an aragami. The Vajra has appeared, due to the fact you were struck by lightning. You were paralyzed, all you could do was look at the ceiling of the building as you lay still on the cold, dusty and dirty floor. It was rather dull. Despite your lack of movement, not only can you see but you can also hear. You hear the giant footsteps of the aragami, you lowered your eyes a bit but since you could not move your head your sight was very limited. You saw a gigantic silhouette of a tiger with something orange glowing around its back, it’s obviously the aforementioned Vajra. It then moves closer to you. It looks at you at the most menacing manner, it seems that this will be your last day as a God Eater. What a shame, and it’s only been 6 acts. You close your eyes, memories then flood on your mind. A debt, that you wish to pay for a certain someone. Not a lover but a God Eater. You then hear noises of slashing and murder, you slowly open your eyes and see a man in a purple hat and jacket and a man donned in a white jacket with red hair. You recognise these people, it was Gilbert and Kota. You then see another person carry you, you couldn’t tell who it was. You can’t even turn your head to check who it was that’s carrying you. You close your eyes for a while hoping to take a nap, after closing your eyes you start to lose your ability to stay awake and without knowing it you took a nap. ' You wake up in a helicopter, you are still airborne. You remembered you were paralyzed but now you can now feel almost most of your body. You then also recalled about your mission! You quickly check your phone-thing if it says that you’ve completed: [] [|ARG-INFO|] [|MESSAGING|] STATUS Time Remaining: 36:59 Target/s: Ogretail (2/2) Cocoon Maiden (5/5) Status: COMPLETED Well now! It seems you have somehow completed your mission while you fell asleep! But how? You look around and noticed Gilbert and Kota sitting down on the passenger seat of the helicopter pretty tired. They obviously must’ve taken down that Vajra but the Cocoon Maiden as well? “Hey man” you called, the two look at you preparing to hear what you’re about to say. “What happened while I was all paralyzed and shit?” you asked. Kota then tells you the incredibly long story of how they beat the Cocoon Maiden and that Vajra that suddenly appeared, which seemed really cool to you because it was incredibly cool! After a few hours of flying you finally make it to the helipad. You all exit but you were surprised to see Allen waiting, but it seems that he’s been waiting for you, Kota and Gilbert, and by the look of his face, it seems that it’s something serious. DIFFICULTY 1: COMPLETED Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts